


Waffles

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cream Filling, Dirty Talk, Doesn't matter, Humor, I might be going to hell, M/M, Waffles, blowjob, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikko loved waffles. Everyone knew this. Nikko loved waffles so much, that by default, his nickname was Waffles.</p><p>Kuki Risu, Nikko's boyfriend, loved Waffles. Everyone knew this. And Kuki made sure everyone knew this by making Nikko scream his name every day.</p><p>Today we shall see a normal day in the life of Nikko and Kuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

Kuki rolled his eyes as his boyfriend moaned pitifully again, an arm thrown over his eyes. "Give it up, Nikko. No ones going to buy you any waffles. Not even me."

Nikko huffed, peeking out to glare at the other darkly. "I know. Thus I am in a position of male teenage angst."

He snorted and flipped the page of the yaoi manga he was reading. "You look like you're in a position of lazy ass."

He groaned again and rolled over, sitting up and leaning back against the couch. "But Kuki, I love waffles."

"I like waffles too."

Nikko glared. "My waffles."

Kuki smirked, tossing his book to the side as he stood. "Oh no, I think I like waffles a little more than you."

"Psh. No one wants waffles more than me," he mumbled, watching the other man warily.

"I wanted waffles pretty badly last night," he replied, settling into the male's lap and tugging on his shirt.

Nikko's face flamed and he slapped at the male's hands. "T-that's different!"

"How?"

"B-because it is!"

"Not how I see it."

"And how do you see it?!"

"Well," he mumbled, his hands sneaking down to palm the firm ass, "I really wanted Waffles, so I grabbed them," here he squeezed sharply, earning a shocked moan from the other, "And I took them. And I poured hot cream all over and inside them…then I took a taste. And now I absolutely love waffles…"

He grinned as he stared into the male's flushed face. "So see? There's no difference at all really."

Nikko whimpered softly, staring into the other's brown eyes with his own green ones. "I-it does sound the same…"

Kuki nodded and leaned down, biting gently at the pale skin of his uke's neck. "Mmmm...but you're so much better than that, Nikko…"

He shivered and pressed his own erection against the male's stomach. "O-oh? How so?"

He squeezed the firm ass again, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "That should be obvious, babe…"

He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Hey Kuki…?"

He tilted his head, his expression innocent. "Yes, babe?"

"D-do you want some waffles? I mean, I don't know about you, but I like my waffles cream filled," he whispered, looking into the other's eyes.

Kuki grinned and laved his tongue over the other's neck before biting sharply. "Sounds like something I would love to try…"

He gasped and leaned his head back to give him more room. "M-maybe you should try today…"

He pulled his shirt over his head and kept his smirk. "I will. Don't worry about that. Gotta say though, you're pretty eager today."

"W-well, you're teasing me," he mumbled, blushing.

"I know I am," he replied, pushing his erection against the others firmly.

Nikko moaned and bucked his hips upwards, one hand flying to his mouth to cover his moans.

Kuki reached up and dragged his hands away, holding them to the couch as he began to grind into him harshly. "Don't hide, baby. Show me you like it."

"N-no...a-ahah!" He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, turning away even as more moans spilled from his lips.

He smirked and leaned down to whisper into the reddened ear. ""C'mon babe…take my cock out. Do it yourself," he purred, releasing the others hands.

He nodded slowly, blushing as he reached down to undo the man's pants and pull them down along with his underwear. He paused and looked up. "D-do everything by myself?"

He grinned wickedly. "Go on, have the experience."

He pouted and rearranged their bodies so he was kneeling on the floor between his boyfriend's legs.

He stares down at him with hooded eyes. "Now that's a nice sight..." he spread his legs a little more for the easier access and moaned softly.

He moaned as he sucked him deeper, taking him to the hilt before easing off slowly, letting his tongue drag up the underside and letting go with a small pop. "You taste amazing..."

He shuddered from the way his tongue caressed and the way he sucked on him. "Mmn... keep going. You're doing great...get it nice and slick for me to slide into you."

He almost choked on his mouthful but instead took the male deeper, flicking his tongue over the head when he pulled back and squeezing gently with his throat when he went down.

He gasped, almost ready to grab onto his hair, but restrained and instead shivered. His whole body tensed, and his hips involuntarily jerked up into his throat.

"Such a hot little mouth, come on...suck like it's the last dick you'll ever have."

His eyes gleamed with a lustful light and he did as told, sucking and licking with loud obscene slurps that usually would have made him blush, but instead made him moan loudly as he went to work.

It was like a whole different feeling than what he was doing before. The way he let his whole mouth touch and slime, slurp and suck in every piece of flesh that revealed, was crazy. This time, he grabbed a handful of his hair and tightened on it. He didn't move him, but just gripped as he bit his lip.

His eyes rolled back at the forceful hand in his hair and he whimpered, redoubling his efforts to please the man. Pulling up, he began to lick and suck at the man's balls as he jerked him off firmly.

His body twitched and tightened even more, sweat going down his skin and his panting becoming more ragged. He slid farther down as his balls were being sucked- cock oozing precum. "I'm...gonna cum.."

He moaned and sucked him back into his mouth, pushing back his gag reflex and pushing it past his tongue and into his throat swallowing rapidly to cause a gentle squeezing and unsqueezing motion.

He could take no more. His hips jerked again and his cock throbbed violently, spurting load after load of the white cream. He growled in pleasure as he settled down, letting his hand fall off of his hair.

Moaning low in his throat, he swallowed quickly, letting the last few shots gather on his tongue before he pulled away completely. He let his head fall back, whining low in his throat as he rolled the flavor across his tongue.

He let the cum slide down the other's throat, shuddering as he came down from his orgasm. "Nikko..."

He swallowed the rest and blushed, his embarrassment slamming into him with all the discreetness of a 18 wheeler. "S-so do I keep going or...?"

He pulled the other up for a deep kiss and smiled. "Of course..." His cock twitched in attention. "You still need cream in the other side"

He blushed deeply and scuttled forward until his ass was resting on top of the man's twitching cock. "S-so I have to..." he couldn't say it, and instead mimed fingers going in and out of a hole.

"Something much bigger" he said, obvious to the other's embarrassment. His cock was hot against his hole and he couldn't wait to fuck him again...but he just had to get the other to be just as lewd as what they were about to do.

"S-so what do you want me to do now?" He asked nervously, absently reaching one hand down to pinch and tug at the others nipple in rapt fascination.

He growled in a low and sensuous tone, grabbing hold on the other's hips. He glanced up with narrowed eyes..."Push my cock into you." He nudged the head against him, lifting his hips a little.

He nodded shyly and pushed down, gasping as the thickness stretched him slowly. "O-oh fuck me...! That feels so-oo good..."

Reaching around, Kuki grabbed two handfuls of Nikko's ass and starts to fuck up into him, opening him up as he forced its way inside. "Only Good? I'll have to fix that…" he whispered and wrapped his fingers around Nikko's length.

He whimpered loudly and grabbed the man's shoulders, head tilting back as he began to rock his hips back and forth on the hard length inside him. "J-jesus fuck me…!"

"I will" he promised, picking his ass up just above the tip and letting him slam back down again. Cock slamming up into him, filling his slutty hole with the veiny, throbbing length.

Crying out, he pushed his hips back, taking it deep inside him with a moan each time the man thrust. Leaning down, hit bit and sucked on the man's neck, hoping desperately to muffle his cries of pleasure.

"Still good? Or do I have pound harder into you" he slouched further to be able to fuck into him easier, sliding it in and out until pre starts to flick out of the other's hole with each passing thrust.

He whined loudly, biting down hard on the man's shoulder to prevent any sounds from escaping. "Mmfh!"

He gripped his hair and pulled it back off his skin, bite marks all over Kuki's neck but he held a grin. "What're you doing? Muffling all those cries of yours. Come on" he smiled, cock pulsing. "Let the neighbors hear how good it feels to have my dick so far up your ass, you lewd little bitch."

His eyes widened and then drifted shut as a loud, impossibly whoreish moan escaped his lips.

"That's it." He groaned darkly.

His moans got louder and more sluttish as he rode the man harder, twisting and bucking his hips in a steady rhythm.

His cock throbbed inside of him and the pre slicked up his insides as he was being fucked. "You're incredible, Nikko...so tight. Almost forgot you're not a virgin..."

He gave a strained laugh and looked down at him. "W-well that's something y-you don't hear every d-day..." twisting his hips sharply, he began to slam himself down on the man's cock, whining loudly.

He smiles slyly and spread his asscheeks wide. Kuki's moans were guttural but just as loud as Nikko's. "I'm...mmn...gonna get in AH!a lot of trouble with...you and your screaming...but fuck.." he bit his lips and started to meet Nikko's thrusts with his own.

"C-call me names," he panted, holding onto the wall so that he could move his hips harder and faster. "Talk d-dirty to me, Kuki..."

"Mm...?" He moaned, glancing up at Nikko's flushed face. "Is that what you get off on, Nikko? Me calling you dirty little things while your tight hole swallows me up like some cheap whore?"

He leans in and gives a teasing flick of his tongue onto the other's nipple. "I like that..."

He shivered violently at the lick, and a small cry escaped him. Looking down at the man with a flushed face, he licked his lips. "I-I like it a lot...please call me more names..."

"How bout you stop talking and actually work on getting me to cum. I want to fill you up and have it leak out of you, hurry it up" he smacked his ass and grabbed it, nails digging into it. "Get your ass to work, my little cum hungry whore."

He cried out, small bits of wall falling down as he dug his nails into it. Rocking his hips back, he began to slam down harder, twisting his hips on each down stroke and tightening on each upstroke. "O-oh my f-fuck..."

"Keep going-" he moaned, licking his dry lips as he smacked again. "Keep it going, fucking bitch. Fuck yourself hard on my cock" He felt the wall pieces fall onto his hair but he was too caught up to care.

"Yesss," he moaned out, bouncing harder on the man's cock as he felt himself be dragged closer and closer to orgasm. "S-spank me harder, Kuki. Fuck me faster. Give it to me."

He gripped Nikko's hips harshly, forcing him to stop. "Get on your knees first." He growled. "I gotta fuck you like the bitch you are."

He groaned loudly in disappointment and stood shakily, barely managing to make it up to his knees. Breathing hard, he glanced over his shoulder heatedly to look into the man's eyes. "P-please...fuck me Kuki."

He shuddered as he came up behind the other man, breathing hotly in his ear as his cock nudged his hole again. "How bad do you want it?" An answer was expected. Fingernails dug into flesh again. And his body shook...he was just so close.

He shivered violently at the hot breath in his ear and pushed back hard, moaning in relief as he was filled with heat again. "F-fuck me. Now!"

A sharp smack was sounded in the quiet room. He left the flesh red and hot. "Say please, bitch"

He moaned and sank into a happy lustful glob on the floor. "P-please, fuck me hard and fast until I can't take it anymore," he whimpered, looking at him pleadingly.

He smiled slyly at him and nodded, letting out a lusty sigh as he pushed his fat cock into him again. "Mmmnn...that's more like it" he pulls back the other's hair and with the other hand, grabbed his shoulder to pull him tighter against him.

He shuddered and pushed back, loving how full and stretched he was. Looking over his shoulder, he panted heavily. "Please spank me. Spank me hard, Kuki."

He yanked harder on his hair, the other hand coming in sharp on his asscheek. "Its turning red...and yet your slutty fuck hole is still twitching."

He moaned as his eyes rolled back, pushing harder and faster against the hard cock that was fucking him. "Oh fuck yes. More. Fuck me harder. Make me cum, Kuki."

He grabbed his ass and rode that tight hole as hard as he could, lifting a leg so that he could fuck him much deeper and faster than before. He leaned over his shoulder and bit his lobe. "Gonna cum. Show me...right here on this couch."

His groans started to grow into screams and he buried his face into the pillow, biting down hard.

He flinched and started to flood out the boypussy, his cum spurting into and dribbling out of his hole...it sent shivers down his spine and he smiled, sighing. He popped the other's ass a couple times. "Good boy"

He sighed softly and went limp, shivering hard. "J-jesus fuck me..." reaching a hand down, he lazily began to stroke himself.

He smiled and pulled his cock out slightly to let the cum drool out then he pushes it back in and begins to thrust shallowly into him, churning the cum.

His orgasm took him by surprise, and he screamed loudly, head snapping back as his hand spasmed around his cock. Thick white streams of cum spurted across the bed as he shuddered and jerked violently.

Kuki stared down at the shivering body with a small grin as he fought for breath. "There. Now my Waffles are all cream filled…"

He blushed and looked over his shoulder. "S-shut up…"

"After you just had me to talk dirty to you?" He smiled, eyes hooded in a cocky way.

He pouted and looked away. "Okay that I enjoyed..."

"Well. For what its worth, I enjoyed it too"

He snorted and looked away. "Yeah I can tell by the load you just emptied into my ass," he muttered.

His eyes widened and he burst out laughing, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder as he did so.

Cracking a grin, he gently pushed the man off him.

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, this is pretty poorly written, but comment and leave kudos to let me know what you guys think. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
